Everyone and Flower
This is a page about the interactions between Everyone and Flower. Flower is a bad contestant. For the most, the contestants are enemies with her. Blocky Blocky and Flower are widely thought not to be friends but they are. In episode 25, Blocky was happy with Flower dying forever, though it was an act to become more popular with the viewers, who didn't like Flower. But blocky popped Bubble for Flower and said uh-oh when Leafy and Pin wanted to get Flower off the bar. Status : Friends Bubble Bubble and Flower have been enemies since episode 1. This conflict has even lead to Bubble's temporary death. In last episode Flower popped Bubble and she die forever. Status : Enemies Coiny in Sweet Tooth and Hurtful! Flower called Coiny's dirt cake was worth an effort and gave him a 7. Status : Friends David Due to David's last entrance in the game, and his elimination before Flower's return, the two have never been seen interacting on screen. This pair were never ever close together or have trouble. Status : Neutral Eraser Due to Flower's early elimination, Eraser and Flower have barley Interacted with each other. Although in the first episode Eraser said that he would do anything to get away from her. Flower gave Eraser's cake a 10 in episode 4. Status : Frienemies Firey Like most others, Firey is not friends with Flower because he killed her in episode 24. However, Firey help Flower climb the rock wall in episode 23.(Firey don't want Flower push out off the island and dies in water so he must do it.) Status : Enemies Golf Ball Golf Ball and Flower have hardly interacted. Status : Neutral Ice Cube In episode 1, Flower was asking Ice Cube if Flower is beautiful. Ice Cube said no and Flower kicked Ice Cube. Status : Enemies Leafy Flower and Leafy are half friends half enimies. * Leafy tried to help her but it's worse. * Flower thinks Leafy want to hurt her. Status : Either Firend or Enemies Category:Leafy Match In episode 25, Match is happy with Flower dying forever. Status : Enemies Needle Due to both being eliminated early they have hardly interacted with each other. She did slap Needle in episode 25 for voting for Firey. Also, Needle want get rid out of Firey 3 times. Status : Enemies Pen Pen and Flower have never interacted. Status : Neutral Pencil Pencil and Flower have barely interacted, except for when Flower was about to slap Pencil in Episode 25. Status : Neutral Pin In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Pin commented on how she won't choose Flower for obvious reasons, In Part 1 she and Leafy wanted to knock Flower off, but Flower kicked them. Status : Enemies Rocky Never interacted. Status : Neutral Snowball When Flower told him to kill Bubble, he declined but Blocky accepted. Status : Enemies Spongy Spongy and Flower have barely interacted, except for in the Escape The Volcano Contest, when Flower jumped onto Spongy to avoid the lava. Status : Neutral Teardrop In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Flower insulted Teardrop's intelligence. Status : Enemies Tennis Ball Tennis Ball never had much in terms of interaction with Flower, due to her early elimination and him already being eliminated before she returned, but he was shown to dislike Flower while she was in the game. He's the reason Flower was on the Squashy Grapes, as he argued that if she was on their team, she'd be less of an enemy to them then if she was on the other team. Status : Friends Woody Flower,Woody,Pin,Coiny And Snowball Slap Needle/Match in episode 25 Status : Neutral Gelatin In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Ruby recovered Flower for mistake but Gelatin freeze her and said don't ever do that again. Status : Enemies Gallery Flower.jpg|Flower and Leafy 1 FLOWER.jpg Flowerescape.png Flowers Promo pic.png Flower.png Flower 4 Revised.png Blocky smiling.png 185px-Bubble 12.png Coiny Pose.png HD David.png Eraser BFDI.png Firey Floating Transparent.png GolfballBFDIA4voting.png Icecube.jpg Leafy.jpg.jpg Match (content created).png Needy 2.png Pen's we did it pose.png Pencil.png Pin Jumping.png Rocky in bfdia.png EyebrowsSnowball.png Vectorspongy.png EyebrowsTeardrop.png EyebrowsTennisBall.png Woodytransparent.png Gelatin 8.png Category:Interaction Pages Category:Flower